tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
For Whom the Bell Tolls
For Whom the Bell Tolls jest czwartym odcinkiem piątego sezonu Pamiętników Wampirów. Opis DZIEŃ PAMIĘCI - Podczas gdy Mystic Falls obchodzi swój tradycyjny Dzień Upamiętnienia Zmarłych, Damon i Elena próbują pomóc Stefanowi przejść przez ciężki okres, jednak działania kończą się emocjonalną podróżą Eleny. Zmartwiony Matt próbuje znaleźć przyczynę swoich tajemniczych dziur w pamięci, a Caroline stara się lepiej poznać Jessse’ego. Jeremy dokonuje wstrząsającego wyznania, które mocno uderza Damona. Ostatecznie dr Maxfield wdraża w życie plan, który wszystko zmienia. Streszczenie Damon daje do przeczytania Stefanowi jego pamiętniki, by przypomnieć mu przeszłość. Elena mówi przez telefon Caroline o Stefanie. Ta druga informuje ją, że chce zaimponować swoją wiedzą doktorowi Maxfield i dowiedzieć się co wie o wampirach. Damon tłumaczy Stefanowi w barze jego zachowania jako wampira, wtedy pojawia się Elena. Bonnie przychodzi do Jeremiego , gdy ten ćwiczy, dzwoni do niego Matt. Kiedy Jeremy do niego przychodzi, mówi mu , że nie pamięta, niektórych swoich poczynań, dlatego postawił w domu kamerę. Stefan chce się pożywić na kelnerce w barze, ale powstrzymuje go Damon. Przyprowadza go do rodzinnego grobowca. Elena opowiada mu o sobie i jak się poznali. Zabiera go w miejsca związane z nimi, mając nadzieję, że Stefan sobie coś przypomni. Opowiada mu jak została wampirem. Caroline zaprasza Jessie'go na imprezę do Mystic Falls. Choć czarownica nie chce by to robił, Jeremy mówi Damonowi, że Bonnie nie żyje. Elena zabiera Stefana na most Wickery i opowiada mu o wypadku. Mówi, że jest związana z jego bratem – chłopak jest zaskoczony, iż mu nie powiedzieli. Gdy Elena się odwraca, ten znika. Matt ogląda film z kamery i dowiaduje się, że w jego ciele mieszka Podróżnik. Ten każe mu pilnować noża, który pokazuje mu na filmie. Caroline spotyka się ze Stefanem, a on wgryza się w szyję Jessie'go w krypcie na cmentarzu. Jeremy przychodzi do Matta i mówi mu o śmierci Bonnie. Caroline powstrzymuje Salvatore i ratuje Jessie'go dając mu swoją krew. Stefana palącego swoje pamiętniki odnajduje Damon i Elena. Młodszy Salvatore odchodzi z domu. Damon mówi Elenie o Bonnie. Caroline informuje Stefana o śmierci Bonnie. Ten chce wspierać dziewczynę. Bonnie patrzy jak Damon pociesza Elenę po jej śmierci. Jeremy urządza pogrzeb Bonnie, na który przychodzą jej przyjaciele i przynoszą rzeczy z nią związane. Jeremy przekazuje, co czarownica mówi każdemu z przyjaciół. Na pogrzebie zjawia się Tyler. Doktor Maxfield sprawdza funkcje życiowe Jessie'go i okazuje się, że są one w normie. Opowiada mu o swoim wieczorze z wampirzycą. Doktor stwierdza, że chłopak ma w krwiobiegu wampirzą krew. Zabija go, by przemienić go w wampira. Obsada Postacie główne * Nina Dobrev jako Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley jako Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder jako Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen jako Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham jako Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig jako Matt Donovan/Gregor * Candice Accola jako Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino jako Tyler Lockwood Postacie cykliczne *Kendrick Sampson jako Jesse Postacie gościnne *Rick Cosnett jako Wes Maxfield Soundtrack *Manchester Orchestra - I've Got Friends *Von Bonneville - Cards With The Devil *Cage The Elephant - Back Against The Wall *Babe Youth - Happy Faces *Howie Day - Longest Night *The Naked & Famous - Hearts Like Ours *Sara Bareilles - Gravity *Birdy - Without A Word Cytaty Elena: Wina przyszła z uzależnienia od krwi to wciąż może być gdzieś głęboko zakodowane w jego mózgu. Damon: Wzięłaś jakieś lekcje filozofii i teraz jesteś królową natury kąta wychowania? ---- Stefan: Dlaczego Cię nie pamiętam? Chodzi mi o to, że jesteś mądra, ładna i zabawna. Najwidoczniej jesteś najodważniejszą kobietą na świecie jeśli odkryłaś, jak dać sobie z tym wszystkim radę. ---- Stefan: Ja jestem dziwny? To ty wychodzisz z męskiej toalety. Mogę chociaż wiedzieć dlaczego? ---- Damon: Nie kumam języka szaleńców, Jer. Musisz to dla mnie przetłumaczyć. Ciekawostki *Silas i Katherine Pierce nie wystąpili w tym odcinku. *Elena i Damon próbują przypomnieć Stefanowi kim jest. *Jeremy wyznaje wszystkim, że Bonnie nie żyje. *Dowiadujemy się, że matka braci Salvatore zmarła na gruźlicę. *Pogrzeb Bonnie odbył się w lesie, do którego przybyli Caroline, Damon, Tyler, Matt, Elena i Jeremy. Wideo promujące thumb|center|500 px Galeria 69841.jpg 69840.jpg 69839.jpg 69837.jpg 69836.jpg 69835.jpg 69834.jpg bonnies-funeral-on-tvd.jpg bonnie-and-jeremy-at-her-funeral.jpg bonnie-caroline-crying.jpg caroline-and-elena-bonnies-funeral.jpg caroline-and-tyler-bonnies-funeral.jpg funeral-for-bonnie-in-for-whom-the-bell-tolls-copy.jpg Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Odcinki Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Sezon 5